


"What Do You Say?"

by Clearlyamintrigued



Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearlyamintrigued/pseuds/Clearlyamintrigued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short OneShot. </p><p>If the Doctor met Lydia Martin and asked her to travel with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What Do You Say?"

Title: "What Do You Say?"

Fandom: Teen Wolf/Doctor Who

Rating: K

* * *

_What do you say?_

Her eyes widened as she took him in. The doctor with his bow tie and his childlike enthusiasm. The man who was offering her all of time and space.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

Why her.

"Because, you're clever Lydia Martin" He answered in a hushed whisper as he leaned forward, his blue eyes searching her green orbs.

"Is that all?" She asked.

He smiled softly hearing the unsaid words behind the question.

Was it because of what she was? Was she nothing more than an experiment? A mystery that needed solving?

The Doctor paused. He knew that the right answer would be the difference between her coming and staying behind. The ancient man watched that familiar spark, watched her eyes lit up with the wonders of it all, with all he was offering space and time and adventures.

"That's all."

Her hand landed on his TARDIS, and he watched her polished fingers stroking the wood surface. Once more she encircled the box.

_There's a whole world in there._

She thought of Scott of course, and the rest of the pact who needed her. But, if what the Doctor said was true she could be back before they'd even knew she was gone.

As she came back full circle to where she started her eyes caught the Doctor's. Already her mind was compiling a list of places and people she could visit. She could go anywhere. Talk to people whose name she had long ago memorized from history books.

Time and Space, and the Doctor. A man who was far cleverer than anyone she could hope to meet. She noticed the tiniest of smile on his face as his blue eyes dared her to say yes.

He was a challenge. And Lydia Martin loved a challenge. She didn't have to answer. As she pushed open the TARDIS door and stepped through the answer was already decided.


End file.
